wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priestess Delrissa
Priestess Delrissa is the third boss in the Magisters' Terrace instance. She comes with four NPCs, randomly chosen, similar to Hex Lord Malacrass in Zul'Aman and Moroes in Karazhan. However, all 5 of them must be defeated to beat the encounter. The style of fight is similar to a PVP 5v5 match, somewhat like the alternate Ring of the Law encounter in Blackrock Depths. Priestess Delrissa's abilities *Flash Heal *Renew *Power Word: Shield *Shadow Word: Pain *Dispel Magic She has 30,380 health. Notes The Priestess will spawn with four NPCs, randomly chosen from the following: *' ' (shaman) - Drops Totems (Windfury, Fire Nova) Heals, Purges compulsively (note: purge will remove Righteous Fury and Holy Shield: Paladin tanks beware) *' ' (blood elf fury warrior) Very fast attacks, can kick. *' ' (blood elf warlock) - Uses Shadow Bolt, Fear, and Seed of Corruption. Has an Imp pet named Fizzle, which can be killed quickly. *' ' (satyr hunter) - Comes with a pet ravager named Sliver. Can use Freezing Trap and Warstomp. As a demon, he is immune to sheep. *' ' (blood elf rogue) - Uses Cheap Shot, Kidney Shot, and Gouge. Has Crippling Poison on his weapon. Can Vanish and reappear next to a random target. *' ' (naga warrior) - Uses Mortal Strike and Intimidating Shout. Also has some charge-like ability. *' ' (ethereal mage) - Uses Frostbolt, Frost Nova, Blizzard, and randomly Polymorphs a target. She will also Ice Block. *' ' (gan'arg engineer) - Uses Explosive Sheep, frontal flame cone. All of the NPCs are crowd-controllable, but are immune to taunt. The Priestess is partly CCable (hunter traps, scater shot, stuns) but cannot be polymorphed, sapped etc. It is generally advised that you try and keep as many as possible locked down while you deal with each one individually. The Priestess, however, doesn't hit very hard at all in melee, and can probably be soloed or off-tanked by a Shaman or similar class that can interrupt without much difficulty (A well geared Shaman can solo her). She should be killed quickly as her heals has no cooldown, and sometimes she begins to spam it efectively making the fight fairly dificult. If your group has no CC, this fight will be almost impossible on heroic difficulty. Since this is a 5v5 fight, it is extremely beneficial to have as many DPS classes that can CC as possible, however it is not necessary, as most of the adds have a fairly low damage output, and good tanks can keep at least two (if not three) on themselves at any given time, lowering the amount of CC necessary to complete this encounter. However tanking adds are extremely dificult as they are immune to taunt and choses their targets seemingly by how hard it is to kill for them (for example warior types continued to jump on rogues etc.). If there is only one member in the party who can dispel Magic effects, it's advised to let Shadow Word: Pain stay on this player, as it will break any crowd control from the group that lands on you. This is especially important for healers. Quotes Aggro: *Annihilate them! Allies killed: *(First) Oh, the horror. *(Second) Well, aren't you lucky? *(Third) Now I'm getting annoyed. *(Fourth) Lackies be damned! I'll finish you myself! Kill: *(First) I call that a good start. *(Second) I could have sworn there were more of you. *(Third) Not really much of a group, anymore, is it? *(Fourth) One is such a lonely number. Win: *It's been a kick, really. Death: *Not what I had... planned... Strategy Although there are various strategies available, depending on your group setup, here is a generalization of what should be done to ensure an easy success on this boss: When the fight starts, depending on which adds have been selected, the puller will most likely get charged, feared, or hit with painless but very annoying debuffs (such as Frost Shock). It's advised for the tank and all DPS to stand up front and be ready for the pull while the healer hangs back in clear sight and ideally alone to clear up confusion. An alternative pull technique for a Paladin tank is to use Avenger's Shield on the utmost left or right mini-boss, then run behind one of the pillars that are supporting the arena where Delrissa is. If done correctly, all the bosses will follow the tank to get in melee range behind the pillar, avoiding some serious troubles like the Naga Warrior's charge at start. If the adds in the oposite wing of the pull can be Crowd Controlled (Mage Polymorphing, or Hunter Trapping), the pull will go with a better start. But pay attention to the mini-bosses when using this idea. If any of them carry a minion, Avenger's Shield will strike the minion instead, and do no initial threat to Delrissa, only to the minion and the 2 mini-bosses. All forms of Crows Control help. Paladins and Warlocks can control the Demons, Mages can Polymorph the Humanoids (except Delrissa), Hunters can Trap and use their pet to off-tank an add, Rogues can use Sap prior to the fight, Shamans can use their Earth Elemental (although the adds are immune to the taunt) and so on. The main element to remember is that the bosses do not hit hard, save for the Mortal Strike Naga Warrior. Warriors can use Hamstring (and Hunters use Wing Clip) to make this fight significantly easier. Piercing Howl, Frost Nova, Intimidating Shout, Howl of Terror and Psychic Scream also make the fight much easier. Once the Crowd Control has been applied, do damage to your hearts content (just not to the adds that have Crowd COntrol currently on them). The mobs and Delrissa, do not appear to have a very strict aggro table that either resets frequently, is ridiculously touchy, or they just do not have one at all. Whatever the case, it is extremely unlikely that a tank will be able to keep everything under control. The Priestess hits for about 500 to 700 on cloth and is easily tanked by a Mage if really necessary. There is no preferred killing order, however killing the Priestess first (or, alternatively, one of the healer mini-bosses) seems to be the best strategy, as their heals can make the fight drag on and on. If you have a Mage, have him or her Spellsteal the Priestess constantly to remove her healing factors. Priests, Shamans and Hunters can also Dispel/Purge/Arcane Shot her frequency to achieve a similar effect. The mobs will not despawn, much like Moroes' adds, and must thus be killed sooner or later. Loot External links Videos Category:Magisters' Terrace mobs Category:Shivarra Category:Burning Legion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxuD46Cja9Y